


Decent

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend mentioned wanting some Tesler/Paige, but worrying about the creep factor. So I figured I'd do it for them. This isn't incredibly explicit, but it has some language and description that warrants the E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decent

“Like this?” Paige asked, voice strained and tinged with eagerness. “Is this better?”  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
She shifted her hips and pushed back, wrapping her hands around Tesler’s neck to keep herself upright; her fingers entwined around one another. She dropped her head, letting out a small gasp with each roll of her hips. “General—”  
  
“If you’re going to ask every time you move, you might as well just go.” Tesler sat as he always did, lounging in his command chair with one arm up, fist propped below his chin. He stared at some distant point in the room. Maybe even out the window.  
  
“I can do better.”  
  
“So you say.”  
  
Paige stopped. She lifted herself from his lap and stood up, naked except for her disc. Tesler didn’t bother looking; he had seen it all before. She couldn’t even remember when she stopped worrying that he wasn’t interested in her body. “Would you like me to—”  
  
“If you haven’t figured out by now what you’re expected to do, why should I bother telling you?” the general asked. His eyes never left whatever imaginary horizon had captured his attention.  
  
She stood, watching him, contemplating her next move. He was still hard, she still had a chance to please him, to do it right. She knelt down and pressed her lips to the inside of his thigh, slowing drawing her way up his leg until she reached the hollow of his hip, and then over, ghosting across the head of his cock. She strained to listen for any change, felt the space between their bodies as she tensed, expecting some shift in his manner that indicated he was pleased by the turn of events.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing pleased him. Nothing was _good enough_. She wondered darkly if Pavel had better luck.  
  
Not that he would ever admit to trying.  
  
“Get me something to drink,” Tesler ordered suddenly. “This is taking so long, I think I need a recharge.”  
  
Paige looked to the side and frowned, covering it up quickly with a curt nod. “Yes, sir.” She replaced her suit and headed for the door.  
  
“I didn’t say to get dressed, did I?”  
  
She froze. “General?”  
  
“That was a simple question, Paige. Take off your suit.” He had turned, finally. His dark eyes watched her from under a hooded gaze. “Don’t put it back on until you’re finished.”  
  
Paige rocked back on one foot, still too shocked to obey, but unwilling to proceed without following his orders—even if they were ridiculous. He had never demanded that she strut about the command ship without a suit. “I thought—”  
  
“That’s your problem, Paige. You _think_. I didn’t tell you to think, I told you to _act_.”  
  
There was a broader message in those cutting words. Paige squared her shoulders and reached back, undoing her suit once more. A half smile lifted Tesler’s grim features, stopping just short of his eyes. “That’s better,” he said. “Go.”  
  
She stopped in the doorway. There were sentries outside, and she could _feel_ their eyes snap to her. She kept her focus on the lines of the corridor, directing her to her objective. As her foot crossed the threshold she heard him call out to her, his voice thick with self-satisfied disdain.  
  
“Take your time. I’m sure I’ll barely notice you’re gone.”


End file.
